Pain relief
by Petra Silie
Summary: Asami has bad period cramps. Korra wants to relief her pain. It's a story about giving and taking.


**Pain relief **

**1st part: taking**

Her whole life since she was about 13 years old Asami has experienced the worst periods cramps. When She discovered her bloodied panties for the first time she felt like a slaughtered pig. She bled so much her sheets were soaked and she began panicking. Back then her mother was there to help her through it all.

Now, 18 years later, she still experienced the worst that female anatomy had to offer. She hated those 5 days of bleeding, cramping, bloating. She wasn't in a particularly good mood that morning, discovering her period had just started.

Asami tried to make best of this situation. It was a saturday morning, she was glad she didn't need to go to work on her first day of her period. The first two days are always heavy flow days.

Asami decided to pamper herself. She prepared a bath, made a generous amount of coffee and ordered breakfast from a nearby restaurant she liked. She turned her phone off, sank into the water and tried to forget her bad contractions, that overwhelmed her in waves of pain every view minutes.

The pain was following her. It didn't matter what Asami did, she couldn't escape the nasty feeling in the pit of her stomach. And when she sank into the warm bath water, she couldn't help but wish she didn't have to go through this every month.

Life has been quiet the past years. She and Korra had a deep connection, and she felt at peace knowing the Avatar belonged to her now. When Korra said the L word the first time she felt like her heart might burst.

They grew so much together. Korra went through such a drastic development, she felt like a very different woman than 10 years ago. Asami blushed at the thought. She forgot sometimes that Korra had such an important role in the world. Her focus was on Korra as a woman now, on her flawless body, her facial features. Soft lips, but strong shoulders and calloused hands. Asami appreciated Korra's body, she admired it from a distance.

Asami felt Korra up in her mind. Her strong legs, peaking at a shapely butt. Her incredible core strength, suggesting intense summer nights riding Korra into oblivion.

Asami felt a different kind of feeling in her core now.

She was a 31 year old woman, had many men in her life, but never did she want to touch somebody as bad as she wanted Korra in that instant.

Their relationship never advanced beyond an emotional level. They had been together for a year now but Korra and herself were busy all the time, they had obligations. And the many times she tried to have sex with her girlfriend were destroyed the moment they began talking politics or business. Unfortunately, the Avatar had to be shared with the world. And Asami didn't like sharing.

Asami thought about touching herself just then. Korra's amazing breasts came into her mind, the idea of sucking on those brown peaks sparked something in her. She wanted to hear Korra cry her name. But as soon as her hand went into the bath water another wave of pain overcame her.

Asami tried to breathe through it. In and out, slow deep breaths. She didn't want to take anything against the pain, she didn't want to commit to those side effects. Also, she hated the idea of being dependent on something. So, she tried to use the same techniques Korra used while meditating. Breathe in, breathe out. Feel the air flow through you.

She was so focused on forgetting about the pain, Asami didn't even notice the front door being closed. Korra wanted to ask Asami if she wanted to meet for breakfast, but her phone was off. So she decided to visit her girlfriend instead.

Korra had been away for a few days on a mission, she missed her girlfriend and was concerned because she couldn't reach her. She had picked up some flowers and was now standing in her doorway.

"I'm home!" Korra placed the flowers on the counter after taking her shoes off.

Asami jumped a bit. She completely forgot she turned her phone off.

"Hey babe" Korra knocked on the doorframe of her bathroom.

"Hey yourself" Asami looked over her shoulder, her eyebrows furrowed in pain. She forced a smile. "Give me a minute, I'm gonna be right out"

"Okay, do you want a coffee?" Korra didn't miss the look on her girlfriend's face.

"No thanks. Help yourself though"

Asami drained the tub, dried herself off and put a towel around herself. She left her hair in a ponytail, because she knew Korra liked the way her neck was showing. At that thought she tied the towel a little tighter so her boobs would push up a little more. She didn't feel particularly sexy during her period, but it didn't hurt trying.

"Are you ok, you don't look so good.." Asami raised an eyebrow. "Err… I mean, you look sick...No, ahh, you know what I mean" Korra grabbed her neck and walked towards the couch, a steaming mug of coffee in one hand.

Asami chuckled, the coffee smelled nice "Yeah, Korra, I know. Come here" she pecked her girlfriend on the lips. "I just got my period, that's all" Asami didn't miss Korra's eyes drifting downwards. The Avatar caught herself checking Asami out. She looked amazing with her hair up like that. Korra knew periods are uncomfortable but damn did Asami make it look sexy.

"Lemme put on some clothes and I'll join you on that couch"

"Oh I don't mind…" Korra almost whispered. Again, another eyebrow was raiser at her.

"What? I didn't say anything" Korra blushed and avoided Asami's gaze. Asami was surprised how easy Korra was sometimes. How primal her personality was. She blushed a little herself.

They sat together on the couch, morning radio was quietly babbling away in the background. It began to quietly drizzle outside. Asami put on some gray, loose hanging sweatpants and she tried to hide her bloated stomach under the long black fabric of her shirt. Sometimes she felt a bit insecure next to the Avatar's abs, but then again that body belonged to her. There aren't many things she's as proud of. And possessive.

"You aren't ok, are you?" Korra looked at her with a concerned frown on her face, brows furrowed. Her blue eyes sparkled a bit in the living room light.

"Well, I can't say I'm dealing well with those cramps" Asami gave Korra a pained smile.

"Thank you for the flowers by the way, I love them" Asami kissed Korra again, longer this time. Her lips were incredibly soft, almost impossibly so. Korra is such a strong woman, yet so soft and feminine. It's what's drawing Asami's fantasies to her in lonely nights.

Korra didn't let the issue go though. "How long do those cramps usually last?" she ran her fingers along Asami's neck.

"Oh, just the first 3 days."

"Uhm, what? As in, the pain lasts 72 hours?"

"Yeah? Wait, isn't that normal" Asami leaned her head to the side. She looked like a confused puppy.

"No way is that normal, I usually cramp the first day and that's it. But 3 days?" Korra couldn't believe Asami right now. She never had an issue with periods. Her's would last for 3 days, in and out, no fuss.

"Well, I guess each woman has her own load to carry" Asami laughed.

Korra thought about it. She looked at Asami's posture. Her girlfriend was pulling her knees towards herself, her back hunched, hands on her shins. She seemed tense, somehow as if her stomach was pulling Asami inside.

Suddenly, an idea came to mind.

"Hey, let me help you" Korra stood up and went to the bathroom. Asami was intrigued. When Korra came out with a towel in her hand she motioned Asami to follow her.

Korra went to her bedroom and placed the towel onto the mattress. She picked up a large bowl from the kitchen and filled it up with water. Asami tried to put the pieces together.

"Korra what are you doing?" Asami smiled at her girlfriend's efforts.

"Well, lie down and let me show you" Korra pat the towel and sat next to it on the edge of the mattress.

Asami didn't hesitate to lie down on her back. Korra definitely piqued her interest.

"Can you roll up your shirt for me?" Korra began to bend the water inside the bowl into a ball surrounding her hand, like a glove made of water.

Asami totally understood now. Of course, Korra learned from one of the best healers alife. It escaped Asami that Korra is an amazing waterbender herself. That's one of those things Asami thought are incredibly alluring about Korra. And as she watched Korra gracefully bend the water in that bowl she admired how focused and serene she looked. What an amazing power was contained in this incredible body. That reminded Asami of that one wet dream she had about Korra forcing her legs apart with massive rock….

Suddenly water connected with her belly. Asami expected it to be cold but it was in fact pleasantly warm.

"Please breathe slowly and very deep. Tell me if anything is uncomfortable" Korra used her right hand to direct the water over her girlfriend's belly. She concentrated on what the water told her. She felt Asami's heartbeat, her blood flow. She felt the fluids surrounding the organs. The movements of the intestine. Her womb felt like a tight coil.

Asami tried to focus on her breathing but truthfully Korra was breathtaking in this moment. Korra rarely told Asami how strongly she felt for her but very often her actions spoke louder than words. Asami appreciated her gestures, the flowers, the concern for her wellbeing. And her effort to help ease the pain. Korra didn't have to do any of these things, but she wanted to. Asami felt loved and wanted.

And right now Korra's hand was placed below her bellybutton, dangerously low. Electricity shot downwards, a warm, exciting feeling Asami was very familiar with. Her heart jumped at the intimate touch. This was the first time Korra had touched her like this.

As Korra began manipulating Asami's insides, she had difficulty keeping her thoughts PG13. She noticed Asami's heartbeat speeding up. She also noticed how her pelvic floor began to twist, and how water seemed to collect around that area. She didn't need long to figure out why, even Korra wasn't that dense. Who knew she had such an effect on Asami Sato, the most wanted bachelorette in all of Republic City?

Of course Korra was aware of Asami's desire to have sex. She assumed Asami is a very sexual person. Korra herself had some experience in sexual things but she thought her girlfriend was on another level. She still couldn't believe sometimes Asami had chosen to be with her of all people.

Yet here she was, making Asami Sato all hot and bothered just because she placed a hand on her stomach. Well, low on her stomach, but still. Korra felt a surge of love and emotions.

Apparently, Korra altered the nature of her water bending just then. She initially intended to relax Asami's womb and to stop the bleeding. She intended to aid in shedding the wombs lining, essentially progressing Asami's period in a heartbeat.

But now, after revealing Asami's primal response to being touched, Korra kinda lost the correct energy flow.

"omg Korra…" Asami gasped. Her crotch was heating up, she didn't feel the period pain anymore. Instead it was replaced by this electrifying, buzzing feeling. She felt like she was being massaged from the inside.

Korra looked at her girlfriend reacting to her touch. Asami turned her head away, blushing and biting her lower lip. She felt vulnerable but excited at the same time.

"Relax into my touch babe" Korra whispered. She was afraid to shatter the mood.

Asami's headspace was very much in the mood right now. She felt another surge of desire at Korra's voice. She loved it when Korra called her 'Babe'.

For a second Korra was tempted to make Asami cum. But ongoing contractions reminded her there's an appropriate place and time for things. For now, she directed her energy towards relaxing every muscle around Asami's womb.

"Okay, now let me heal your back next" Asami looked at Korra through hooded eyelids. Her breathing was a bit laboured now.

Korra reached for her hand and pulled her up into a sitting position. Asami hugged Korra and Korra reached around to heal Asami's lower back. Her left hand was bending the water now, drawing circles over the tight muscle there. Her right hand she placed on Asami's hip.

Asami sighed into Korra's neck, breathing in her scent. She kissed the skin there and nibbled on it. "Do you feel better now?" Korra spoke in a low voice.

"Omg yes"

They just hugged each other for a while, Korra slowly unwinding Asami's muscles. She loved this woman with all she had. Asami was gorgeous, smart, independent, strong. She loved how passionate she is about her job, how focused Asami could be sometimes. And for some selfish reason she wanted to direct that focus towards herself now.

Korra bend the water back into that bowl and dried Asami off. She was so glad she didn't skip on her healing lessons right now. Healing was super difficult, even for experienced water benders. It was very taxing on the bender's energy because they direct that energy into the patient's wounds. Korra suddenly felt very sleepy.

"I'm glad I could help" Korra smelled Asami's hair. Lavender, some citrus. And something that was distinctly Asami.

Asami slowly came to. The relaxation and this warm, buzzing feeling inside her were taking her close to an edge. She was glad she didn't orgasm right then and there but had this been any other time in the month she would have taken things all the way.

She felt Korra lean to one side, she heard her slow, shallow breath. She pulled her girlfriend into the sheets and covered them both.

Asami nuzzled herself into the glorious bust of the Avatar and took a deep breath. They entangled their legs, Asami's thigh riding up between Korra's legs. Small victories, Asami thought.

Both fell into a slumber.

The rain quietly drizzled onto the windows outside.

**2nd part: Giving**

Asami woke up inside the Avatar's arms. She felt a wet feeling in her panties and knew she had to change her underwear. She slowly untangled herself, careful not to wake Korra up. She took a minute to take a close look at her girlfriend. Korra's hair spread all over the pillow, her mouth slightly open. The cold air Asami introduced into the sheets made Korra's nipples harden.

Asami was suddenly reminded of her wet panties.

She changed in the bathroom and cleaned herself up. After that healing session her period pain was completely gone and she was bleeding less. There was a lot of red slime coming out when she changed her tampon. Korra had more knowledge about anatomy, she would probably understand what this slime was right away.

Asami's face felt hot now. Korra had reached inside her. She had touched her most inner parts. And she manipulated them. Asami realized Korra must have had been aware she was horny as fuck back then.

She found it incredibly attractive that Korra matured into such a skilled bender. But not only that, she also had an extensive knowledge about spirituality, bending and anatomy. They didn't relate on topics to talk about, but they did on expertise. That was probably even sexier than Korra's impressive bust size. Well, almost.

Asami returned to the bedroom. Korra didn't change positions so she just slipped right back in. One leg went between Korra's, she let her hands roam Korra's back until they rested on her shapely behind. Sometimes Asami wondered when she became this gay. Or if she just loved Korra so much.

She kissed Korra's cleavage and sucked on the skin there. She didn't let go until the skin turned blue. Another small victory for Miss Sato.

Korra opened her eyes. It had stopped raining a while ago, afternoon sun created patterns on Asami's wooden floor.

She felt lips nib at her breasts and hands on her butt.

"That's nice"

"Yeah?" Asami's voice was a bit rough, not from their nap though. She pressed her thigh upwards.

"Are you always this horny during your period?" Korra chuckled, gasped when Asami licked her neck.

"I'd say it started about a year ago" Asami smiled into her neck. It was true, this woman was driving her crazy. She felt like a dog in rut. She certainly wished she could ram a massive, hard….

"Well maybe I can help you out from now on" Korra scratched down her back.

"You first" Asami rolled Korra over, straddling her. She grinned at her from above, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

She imagined this moment a thousand times but never did her imagination do the look Korra gave her now any justice.

Asami grabbed her shirt and pulled it off. Korra was never fond of bras, her thin bralette left nothing to the imagination. She mentally high fived Korra right now.

Asami drew her hands from Korra's face, along her neck around her breasts. She watched Korra take a deep breath, which she released as Asami played with her peaks. "Asami…" Korra held onto her butt and pulled her towards herself, grinding her hips down onto her stomach.

Asami didn't need any more signs Korra wanted this as much as she did.

She grabbed the fabric of the bralette and pulled it off. The first time she saw Korra naked was in a communal bath, but she didn't have the same liberties to stare at her back then.

Now she did though, and she suddenly realized she was about to fuck the Avatar. She, an ordinary - not quite, who is she kidding - woman would fuck an ancient being with enough power to destroy worlds. Yet, she had this being wrapped around her finger. Touché.

A shuddering breath pulled her out of her thoughts. Asami leaned down and devoured those beautiful breasts in front of her. Korra scratched her scalp and whispered her name between shallow breaths.

Korra began grinding her own hips into Asami, following the motions of her hands. She had some concerns about sex in the beginning but looking at Asami right now wiped every thought, every hesitation away from her mind. She felt completely at Asami's mercy. Korra grabbed Asami's ass hard when she felt teeth biting down on a nipple.

"Take off your pants Babe" Asami sat up and gave Korra the necessary space. She watched as Korra slowly revealed more of her caramel skin.

"Here let me help" Asami hooked two fingers into Korra's panties and pulled them off. Korra smiled at Asami's impatience. Asami grabbed her ankles and sat between Korra's legs. The Avatar looked up at Asami. The woman did look amazing with her hair up. She loved the possessive look in her eyes. Korra would sometimes make people flirt with her just to see that look. Right now, Asami was basically already fucking her with that look.

Asami leaned forward again, pressing her stomach into Korra's crotch, kissing and scratching her abs. She hooked both arms under Korra's thighs and held her tight. She travelled lower until she reached her destination and went straight to work. No need to be shy.

Korra's hands went straight to her head, her hips rolled up. "A-aasaa….." Asami licked her up and down "mmmmhh"

She knew she would like the taste. She also knew she would like Korra's moans. But she wasn't prepared for the amount of satisfaction she experienced herself. Asami knew she could do this forever.

She loved how feminine Korra was right now. Her moans, her mouth open, arching her back. Asami grabbed a breast and put more pressure onto Korra. Her other arm kept her hips down and in place. She didn't want Korra to escape now, did she?

She felt like Korra was close. Her breath came out ragged, she was grabbing her own hair, biting her arm. Asami wanted to kiss her when she came.

She replaced tongue with fingers and sat up. She began fingering her, careful not to push Korra too far.

Asami leaned down "I love fucking you like this" and captured Korra in a fierce kiss. Korra's moans were swallowed by her, they made out while Asami continued with her ministrations.

Korra dug her nails into Asami back, clutching at her shirt. She arched her back one last time and came.

Asami felt Korra clamp down hard. She felt the wetness, the warmth spreading around her hand. Her arm hurt like hell, her back too, but it didn't matter to her. She finally fucked her girlfriend.

They stayed entangled for a while, Korra's legs closing around Asami's waist. Breaths became slower. They put their foreheads together.

"I love you" Asami said it first this time.

"I love you too" Korra looked up at her. "That was nice.." Asami pulled away a bit to look at Korra "...But?"

"But isn't it time to pull out now?" Korra chuckled nervously and pointed at the hand still between her legs. The mischievous glint in Asami's eyes didn't disappear.

"I don't think so Miss Avatar" Asami moved to lie behind Korra, never once taking that hand away. Her fingers would be shriveled up after this for sure.

Asami made sure they didn't leave her bedroom that saturday. She ordered food and made tea, and she made sure to show Korra how much she wanted this for the past year. There were many things to discover that day, and discover she did.


End file.
